fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pilgrimage
The Pilgrimage (Celica's Departure in the Japanese version) is Act 2 of Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Feeling that the cause of the many problems plaguing Zofia may be that something has happened to Mila, Celica departs Novis Priory seeking answers, doing battle with many pirates and Terrors along the way. This act also marks the first time the player does battle with a Cantor. The vast majority of battles in this act take place onboard ships. The act begins at the Priory and ends at Zofia Castle. Other locations of note include Novis Greatport, the Pirates' Throne, the Seabound Shrine, and Zofia Harbor. It is also possible to visit locations from Act 1 as Celica before the end of this act. If the player goes to Ram Village before entering Zofia Castle, it is possible for any Villagers not recruited by Alm to be recruited into Celica's party instead. Though this is more of an Easter egg than anything actually worth doing. Character Recruitments * Celica - Automatically from the start. * Mae - Talk at the Priory (required) * Boey - Talk at the Priory (required) * Genny - Talk at the Priory * Saber - Talk at Novis Greatport (required in Echoes) * Valbar - Talk at the Pirates' Throne (must have survived the battle against Barth) * Kamui - Talk at the Pirates' Throne (must have survived the battle against Barth, Valbar must be recruited*) * Leon - Talk at the Pirates' Throne (must have survived the battle against Barth, Valbar must be recruited*) *Can still be recruited if Valbar died, but if Valbar survived, he must be recruited first. Echoes Only * Kliff - Talk at Ram Village if he was not recruited into Alm's army. * Faye - Talk at Ram Village if she was not recruited into Alm's army. Strategy Three of five "Pirate Raid" battles are fairly easy - the catwalks between ships can be used as chokepoints, and Celica has at least two characters that can attack at 3-range without any leveling. The outliers are third and fifth raids - the third is just a single Cantor who continously summons Revenants - the problem is that the Cantor is on a heal tile, from which it will not move, and has enough resistance to make magic attacks problematic - the easiest way to kill him is to soften him up with Leon, then use high-hit Combat Arts. The fifth raid is against a squad of Arcanists, and they can easily kill Valbar or Kamui if given the chance. Thankfully, most of Celica's other characters have at least passable resistance. The battle against Barth is fairly complicated - actually winning is easy, but keeping Valbar, Leon and Kamui can be tricky depending on difficulty level and RNG. Having Genny with Invoke to distract the brigands is helpful, though by no means necessary. The player is best heed Kamui's warning about staying away from the Seabound Shrine until Celica learns Seraphim - the Necrodragons are indeed very powerful and tough to kill, and on Hard mode, the player has to fight two of them at once. With Seraphim, they are much easier to deal with. When entering Zofia Castle the player is forced to do one more battle (in the remake only), while only being restricted to Celica and Saber. Try not to draw too much attention - the non-contollable masked knight can easily deal with all enemies, and the party only have to clean up whatever is left. Category:Gaiden chapters